Forum:2011 European windstorm season
This is the forum page for discussing the 2011 European Windstorm season. *Naming lists *Todays pressure map November 01R.QUINN Category 3 Windstorm Quinn Quinn is still alive near Greenland. Tropical Storm Kiewii 20:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) And its gone. Major Hurricane '' 15:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Quinn Quinn has regenerated as two parts, one over west Russia and one over Scandinavia. ''Major Hurricane '' 16:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Quinn Down to Category 1 with a central pressure of 1012 mb. Quinn is over south-western Russia. ''Major Hurricane '' 21:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Quinn After forming on October 27 off the coast of the US, producing 30 inches of snow there, it has finally dissipated over south-western Russia. ''Major Hurricane '' 13:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) 02R.ROLF Category 2 Windstorm Rolf Rolf has formed in the Med. Sea and is producing heavy downpours in Northern Italy. 'Tropical Storm Kiewii' 20:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Rolf With a pressure of 1004mb, it is back down to a Category 1. ''Major Hurricane '' 16:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Looks like it is just hanging about in the Mediterranean. ''Major Hurricane '' 16:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Rolf Its gone. ''Major Hurricane '' 21:09, November 10, 2011 (UTC) 03R.NONAME Category 4 Windstorm Sukru Sukru has formed as a strong Category 4 windstorm with a central pressure of 957mb. Category 5 Windstorm Sukru Now a C5 on the European windstorm scale. '04L. ''' 00:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Back down to C4, heading towards Iceland. (my mistake, still at C5 status with a central pressure of 955mb) ''Major Hurricane '' 15:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Category 4 Windstorm Sukru (2nd time) Rapid weakening has occurred. Now at 969mb. ''Major Hurricane '' 21:28, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm 03R 03R has weakened. This storm was not named by FU-Berlin. ''Major Hurricane '' 16:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC) INVEST.94R INVEST.94R Invest 94R has formed to the west of the United Kingdom. ''Major Hurricane '' 16:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) A strong system with a central pressure of 981 mb. ''Major Hurricane '' 15:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) The storm has weakened and dissipated. ''Major Hurricane '' 13:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :This invest has come back! ''Major Hurricane '' 03:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::It is due to dissipate shortly so chances of it forming are 10%. ''Major Hurricane '' 12:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) 04R.SUKRU INVEST.95R Another invest a few hundred miles south of INVEST 94R. This invest has a central pressure of 989 mb. ''Major Hurricane '' 15:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Category 1 Windstorm Sukru Windstorm Sukru has formed west of Portugal. ''Major Hurricane '' 13:02, November 11, 2011 (UTC) The system weakened rapidly before it became named. Now at 1001 mb. ''Major Hurricane '' 17:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Category 2 Windstorm Sukru Now a Category 2. ''Major Hurricane '' 07:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) 05R.THOMAS Category 1 Windstorm Thomas Thomas has formed south of the Azores with a central pressure of 1001 mb. ''Major Hurricane '' 15:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Center located at 45N, 14W. ''Major Hurricane '' 22:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC)